


Another S.A.D. Day: Valentine's Special 2020

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Also apparently Knockout can bake, But silly human traditions are here to fix it, Everyone has been having a bad day, F/M, Fluff and cuddles, Implied Sticky Sexual Interfacing, M/M, VALENTINE'S SPECIAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Several centuries after peace has been established, everyone has been hard at work with the Rebuilding of New Cybertron. The work had been wearing everyone down, so what better time to celebrate a familiar human holiday and let off some steam?
Relationships: Knockout/Indigo Artifice (OC), Megatron/Starscream, Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Kudos: 19
Collections: TFP: Relic Hunters, Transformers Holiday Specials





	Another S.A.D. Day: Valentine's Special 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Helllloooooo my Nerdlings!
> 
> I finally have a holiday special, almost on the holiday it's for (; I tried. I just honestly cannot type quickly to save my spark. I hope this lives up to its predecessor, which is my current most read fic. Thank you all for the support and happy Spike/Singles Awareness Day to everyone!
> 
> Much love,  
> -Ghost

“Ratchet, today is that human holiday again, is it not?” Optimus looked up at the medic from his reading.

“Which one? They have many.”

“The one where they celebrate love. Valentine’s Day, I believe it was called.”

“Oh, I…suppose it is. Remarkably dismal day, this time. I had forgotten about it all these stellar cycles.”

“I did too. It was a rather dull day, wasn’t it. We could change that.” The Prime got up and slipped his arms around his working medic.

“O-Optimus! As much fun as that…sounds, we both have work to do.”

“Work can wait. Our well-being cannot.”

“Optimus…”

“A medic would not deny a patient, would he?” Ratchet grumbled weakly. “You deserve a break, and a nice celebration. Will you let me spoil you?” That earned a smirk.

“Well…alright. I suppose I can allow it, just this once.” He was quickly swept up into the Prime’s arms, carried to their berth, and gently set down. Optimus softly kissed him, letting his servos wander and play at sensitive seams. Ratchet was always impressed by how much anatomy the Prime knew, and how skilled he was with that knowledge.

The soft sunset over New Iacon was perfect for the lazy, loving mood of their evening. Optimus left no part of the medic untouched as their sparks entwined, renewing their bond and heightening their sensors. Only the deepest love was present between the war-worn mechs, gently coupling and kissing until both reached their respective climaxes. Ratchet pulled his Prime close, snuggling into him.

“That was nice. So much nicer than the rest of the day.” Optimus chuckled, pecking the top of the medic’s helm.

“Agreed, old friend. But you always make everything better. All the more fitting that you are a medic.” Ratchet grinned happily.

“You’re too good to me, Optimus. How I could be so lucky, I’ll never know.” They drifted off into a contented recharge, not a single worry in their processors.

\--------------------------------------------

On the other side of the city, Knockout had made sure not to forget that today was the human day to celebrate love, and he had reminded everyone else as well. A few centuries of rebuilding had put a pause on his favorite Earth holiday, but today he would not miss his chance. With their twins gone for an Iaconian diplomacy summit or something of the sort, the medic knew exactly what he wanted to do for Indigo, whenever she got back. Which could honestly be at any second and it had him a bit on edge.

None the less, he kept cleaning their home and decorating with tasteful gold touches, rich red and blue accents…they had had so little time lately, with the Rebuilding. Between tracking down straggler cells of Decepticons and reconstructing the Cybertronian government, not to mention the physical construction across the planet, no one hardly had time to eat or recharge.

Knock had found some particularly fine high grade and tried his servos at baking various energon goodies, which turned out rather well, if he did say so himself. Their rooms were finally unpacked and decorated, and he had set the lights to have a warm, romantic feel. Now he just needed to wait for his sparkmate to return, which took until nearly sundown, much to his displeasure.

“Knock, I’m…woah…what’s all this?” The red medic sprung up, picking her up and spinning them around.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my dear! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back.” She giggled.

“Knock…you really outdid yourself, didn’t you? New polish…and are those energon goodies? Did you decorate the entire penthouse?!”

“Yes, yes, and yes.” He grinned, quite pleased with himself. “There’s new polishes for you as well. I was thinking, after our dinner, maybe you would allow me to treat you to a nice cleansing wash. And of course, only the best buffing treatment.” She just shook her helm, unable to slow the growing smile on her faceplate.

“You ridiculous mech…” She pulled him in for a deeep kiss. “That sounds wonderful….you’re wonderful.”

“Only the best for you. It’s not often we have time for such things, especially lately.” Indi nodded, snuggling into his embrace as he swayed to the soft music he had been playing. She vented softly.

“Mmm…I’ve missed you…and all your silly extravagance. But it is beautiful in here. Feels like a real home now. I can’t say I’ve ever had one of those.” Knockout winced a bit.

“Aww, Indi…I forgot about that…” She smirked.

“Don’t go getting all sad on me. We’re supposed to be celebrating. I’m happy my first home is with the love of my life, and our wonderful sparklings, on a beautiful planet that we will rebuild to its best state.” He grinned.

“Well then, let’s stop talking about heavy things and celebrate all those wonderful thoughts.” She giggled and the enjoyed their quiet dinner together, sipping high grade as they cuddled on the sofa and watched the sunset. Once it was dark, they retreated to the wash room where Knockout drew a warm bath for them. He then made it his mission to rub down every inch of his beautiful femme, interpersing kisses and hushed praises with the occasional sensual touch or cheeky comment. And Indi didn’t mind the attention. It was a nice change, and it made her spark soar knwing how happy it made her conjunx to take care of her like this.

When he finished with the bath, Knock carried her to a buffing table, continuing his sweet and seductive attentions. Indi was so relaxed, she almost dozed off a few times, lulled by his warm voice and the drone of the buffer. He chuckled, enjoying making her happy and thrilled knowing that she finally trusted him so much, after all they had gone through to get here. Eventually, he finished and carried her to their berth. The soft, silky gold sheets were something he was particularly proud of, since a berth is not something one cuts corners with. Indi snuggled into him, humming happily as he covered them in the warm blankets he had acquired.

“I love you, Knock.” That quiet statement make his spark soar higher than ever, even bringing a few happy tears to his optics.

“Indi…I love you so much…I’m the luckiest mech in the history of ever.” She giggled sleepily.

“Well, that makes me the luckiest, and happiest, femme. Thank you, for today and everything.”

“You’re most welcome, my brilliant, relic hunting Queen.” They both chuckled and fell into the most peaceful recharge that had gotten in a long time.

\--------------------------------------------

While everyone in Iacon had their fun, Starscream was pacing through their Kaon citadel. He was bored. Raising his trine, handling the many responsibilities of the Rebuilding, and managing Kaon while Megatron was elsewhere were wearing on him. He barely saw his Conjunx these days, and when he did they were usually barely able to talk about their ventures before passing out in berth.

Luckily, Knockout had commed him and reminded him that today was the human tradition when they celebrated their romantic partners, and it couldn’t have come at a better time. The three mechlings were off on some diplomacy venture for a few days and despite his exhaustion, Starscream was determined to make the most of that time.

He got himself polished up extra nicely, making sure his high grade stores were full. He added extra blankets to the berth and spruced up their sparse, dismal quarters. Maybe he would do some interior work while the sparklings were gone. He finished up and set to waiting for his mate to return.

Megatron shuffled in some time later, halfheartedly taking in the dimly lit rooms of their home. It didn’t feel like much of a home, nowadays. He spent so little time there. His frame ached, and he felt dirty and worn out. His mind was also taxed to its limits, especially recently. Unicron had been straining against his prison, causing the dark energon in Megatron’s spark to surge and writhe, filling his helm with rage and violence. It was exhausting to combat. As he made his way into the wash racks, a new smell caught his attention, and he looked up to find Starscream waiting for him, despite the late hour. And he looked especially beautiful, more so than Megatron had seen him be in quite some time.

“Star…I didn’t think you would still be awake…” He brushed a servo over his Seeker’s cheek. “You look nice…is there some sort of occasion?” Scree hummed, nodding.

“Remember all that time ago, when I told you about a particular human tradition, and you ended up fragging me into your throne for joors on end?” The memory got a chuckle out of the weary warlord.

“Oh my…what a terrible day that was too, until you showed up with that awful concept. And yet, I’ll admit, it did improve my mood.”

“Mmm, indeed. Well, apparently, today is that day again. And I have some more awful ideas, if you’re willing…” Megatron’s faceplate fell.

“Starscream…I’m sorry, and you look so lovely too…nut I’m exhausted, and filthy…I don’t think I have the energy.”

“Then let me help. I think I can handle washing you down. I know that you’ll feel better…and I also know how to change your mind, given enough time.” Megatron grunted as he was led to the racks and skillfully cleaned up by his Seeker. He knew Starscream was just as tired, yet he was determined to make something of this silly human holiday. He was quite good though. The gladiator shut his optics and relaxed into the warm water and Star’s methodical touch. By the time he finished, Megatron did find himself feeling better, but his spark was still aching.

“I can feel your rage…what’s the matter?” Megatron opened his optics, finding Scree staring at him worriedly, a servo over the gladiator’s spark. It almost made Megatron break.

“Oh…Star…” He pulled the Seeker into a tight embrace, trying to lose himself in his warmth and expensive scent and familiar, smooth figure. Starscream helt him as well, running soothing servos over his back.

“It’s Unicron, isn’t it? Pulling on that stupid dark energon…” Megatron nodded.

“He’s been raging all cycle. It’s wearing me down impossibly fast…” The silver Seeker pulled back, pressing a deep kiss to his mate’s lips.

“Let me help with that too. Unicron is nothing more than a spark in a box now. You are Megatron, my Lord, my King and Master, and most importantly, my conjunx. I think you’ve forgotten that. Where is the ferocious mech who would stare me down with the fires of Pit itself in his optics? Where’s the warlord who would spend his days conquering planets, only to come back and conquer me as well? I want you to take back what is yours. Take me, use me, love me, remind me why I conjunxed you against my better judgement and loved you against all reason.” Starscream spoke with a ferocity and desire Megatron had not seen of heard in many stellar cycles. It brought an old fire back to his optics, looking down at the indignant, stunning, rebellious Seeker before him. He chuckled lowly, a sound that never failed to send chills up Starscream’s back.

“Well, well. You really do know all the tricks, don’t you, my treacherous Seeker.” He picked Star up, wrapping his legs around him. “I’m impressed. And I forgot how much I love it when you call me out with such petulant disdain.” He kissed the smirking Seeker hotly, quickly moving them to the berth. “I will remind you who you belong to. I’ll make sure that you never again forget why I was the Lord of the Decepticons, and your one true Master. And when I finally finish with you, the only thing your scheming mind will be able to think about is my spike invading your very soul.” Starscream licked his lips in hungry anticipation. It had been so long since he had been fragged that good.

Megatron did not disappoint either, fragging him long and hard through overload after overload until that really was all Starscream could think about. When the buzz finally did wear off, Megatron collapsed beside his mate, panting and thoroughly spent. Scree drug himself on top of his conjunx, venting heavily and happily.

“Primus I love this human tradition…and you.” He kissed Megatron one more time before they both passed out, likely in for several solar cycles of much needed recharge.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have a Discord Now! <https://discord.gg/k4VDmNq>


End file.
